


The Beginning of Forever

by Howland



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Explicit Sex, Harsh Language, M/M, fandom cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/Howland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new demonic trait surfaces in Hellboy, the demon makes a decision concerning John that will change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Small Fandom Fest over at LJ. Prompt: 'Consort'

Hellboy is reading. Contrary to popular belief he’s actually quite good at it. He has comprehension skills and everything.  Unfortunately his literacy skills don't make it any easier to process what's in front of him.

He grumbles under his breath, placing his stone hand over his chest and pressing against his ribcage like the pressure might be able to chase the ache away.

It doesn’t.

Abe’s been reading with him for the last hour, a silent sentinel in the arm chair across from his. The look of concern on the icthyosapien’s face is clear, but Hellboy’s mind is closed off to him and the Blue man doesn’t want to push. The worn leather spines of the books stacked up from the floor on Hellboy’s left allow him to guess that his friend’s mood has something to do with his demonic heritage, but he’s at a loss as to the particulars. At one point he’d risen from his chair intent on brushing past the demon innocently in hopes of picking up a stray thought or two. One rumbling 'don't even think about it' on Hellboy’s part had been all he needed to alter is course and give the man a wide berth. Hellboy would come to him in time. 

He hoped. 

The bright red of Hellboy’s skin contrasts with the yellowing vellum of the ancient tome he has resting in front of him, his flesh hand weighing the pages down so they’re flat. Abe strains to catch sight of the words without changing his position, but it’s a variation of German he’s not too familiar with. He’s sure he could figure it out if he had the book in front of him, but he knows from experience its difficult to nick something from a demon, even a young, distracted one such as Hellboy.

 

The silence stretches itself out into long, long minutes before Abe is certain he’ll go insane from worry if Hellboy doesn’t say something soon. The only other time he can recall the man being this quiet was when his father had been murdered, and he grows cold at the thought that perhaps whatever revelation of his species Hellboy has stumbled upon is of the same level of tragedy. The questions he wants to ask are on the tip of his tongue, a moment from spilling when Hellboy grunts. 

It’s a small, stifled sound but it sends a ribbon of panic through Abe.  It's a sound of pain. The only reason he doesn’t spring to his feet is that Hellboy beats him to it.

The demon unfolds himself from his chair slowly like it takes every ounce of his strength, and he closes his book before placing it on the small reading table between their two chairs. 

“I need you to do something for me Blue.” Even his words are slow, sounding almost forced from his throat. 

“Anything Hellboy.” Abe replies. “Your actions are worrying me greatly, you know.”

His bluntness earns him a reserved smile that only lasts a moment, but it’s better than nothing.

“I- I need some space. Do that VooDoo that you do and just keep people away from my rooms for awhile. Three days I think. Four. I don’t want anyone coming close. Not even to the head of the hall, got it?”

At any other time the look of bewilderment on Abe’s face would have made Hellboy laugh. 

“I suppose I can do that,” Abe answers slowly. “But, Hellboy, what about meals?”

When he brings up the topic of food a glint of the usual Hellboy sparks in the demon’s eye and Abe let’s himself feel a small measure of relief. 

“Just tell someone to leave food by the door. Tell them not to call out to me, and for shit’s sake they are NOT to to try and enter my rooms, got it?”

Blue frowns. “Could you not just give your requests to John himself? He’s already concerned for you over your latest break up with Liz this past month, I imagine you throwing yourself into seclusion will hardly help to soothe his fears.”

The look in Hellboy’s eyes grows hard and unfamiliar once again. “No, John’s gonna be with me. I think. I hope.” Shaking his head he turns without another word and heads for the door. As he walks he picks up speed, and all too soon he’s breezed out the door and left Abe alone. 

There's no hesitation from the blue man as he rises from his own seat and sets his own book aside. With a slight pang of guilt he picks up Hellboy’s tome and holds it so the cover is perpendicular to the table. Then he drops it so the spine hits the wood with a thud. For a moment the book remains standing straight up from the table, shivering, then the pages separate and open to the last spot the book had been open to. 

For a man accustomed to reading four book simultaneously, it takes only a minute to take in the words on the page. Although he is incapable of blushing, Abe feels a flush of heat flash through him and he places a hand over his mouth in surprise. “Oh my.” He murmurs, rereading the page twice just in case he misunderstood.

“Oh Hellboy.” He says softly, his tone ripe with concern. Thinking of Hellboy’s departing words, his already large eyes widen further “Oh John.”

The pieces start to fall into place like tumblers in a lock and Abe can hardly believe he has been so near sighted. A part of him curses himself for being as unobservant, but the larger part will not allow him to wallow and compels him into motion.  Hellboy’s made a request of him after all.  It’s the least he can do to inform the kitchen staff of the new arrangements, and to make sure even the most stubborn of the BPRD’s staff heeded Hellboy’s orders.

With the book tucked under his arm, Abe leaves with a determined look on his face.

\----

The knock on his door is a surprise to John; it's after midnight and most agents and members of the BPRD are well aware of the fact that he likes to go to bed early. The surprise is nothing compared to the concern he feels when he opens the door in flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt to find Hellboy fidgeting in the hallway. 

“Do you trust me John?”

No ‘Hey Boy Scout, sorry to wake you,’ or ‘I’m hungry’ or ‘Come watch me shoot stuff’ or any of the other things John might have expected Hellboy to say. For a moment he does nothing but stand there blinking like a deer caught in the path of oncoming traffic, then he slowly nods in reply. 

“Yeah. Of course. Is something the matter?” Something about Hellboy’s question sets off warning bells in John’s mind, more than just the abruptness of it or the fact that the demon chooses to use his given name and not one of his many nicknames. There’s something very wrong about the usually gung-ho demon’s tone and it stands the hairs on the back of John’s neck on end the same way the presence of an enemy creature does.

“No. Yeah. Do you really trust me? I’m serious, this is a big deal Boy Scout.”

The nickname brings a certain amount of relief and John smiles. “I  _was_  serious Hellboy. And, seriously, what’s wrong? You can come in if you want, my rooms are pretty small in comparison to yours you know, but we could sit on the floor I guess.”

The demon shakes his head slowly, a wan little smirk touching his lips. “I was kinda hoping we could do this in my rooms. Like you said, bigger. More accommodating for, you know, this.” He gestures at himself with his stone hand and John huffs. 

“Fine, just let me change into some real clothes.” He turns to go back into his room but Hellboy stops him with his flesh hand on the man’s shoulder. A hand that he redraws so quickly it’s as if it’s been burned. John frowns and looks quizzically at the demon over his shoulder. 

“You’re fine like that,” Hellboy refuses to meet his eyes and has hidden his hands behind his back. “It’s not like it’s some fancy soiree or anything. Just, you know, my room.”

John considers for a moment, then steps into the hall and tugs the door shut behind him, making sure it’s locked before he shoves his hands into his pockets and gestures with his chin for Hellboy to take the lead. He’s sure everyone here has seen weirder things than a grown man padding barefoot in pajamas behind a demon. Probably.

\----

‘This isn’t going to work.’ Hellboy thinks, a snake-like feeling of unease moving in his gut.

They’d walked in silence to his rooms, and now the heavy door sounds unnaturally loud as he pulls it closed.

No sooner has the door shut than John begins to talk. There’s concern heavy in his voice and it’s all Hellboy can do to not turn around and act on the aching, rippling heat that’s been pushing at his body all day. 

“So, I know something’s wrong, but I have no idea what it is, and if you’re expecting to just make me just - guess or dance around the issue all night you’ve got another thing coming.” His words are fast and almost breathless. It’s how he sounds when he’s scared and Hellboy feels a pang of guilt at having worried his friend so much, but he squashes it. 

‘He should be worried.’ He scolds himself as he turns to face the man in silence. ‘He should be terrified.’

“I’ll be okay Boy Scout, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Is what he says out loud, not really trying to make it sound convincing. 

“Right.” John pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales loudly. “This is about Liz, isn’t it? Do you-”

“It’s not about Liz.” Hellboy interrupts quickly, before he grumbles and grits his teeth and starts to pace. “It’s not really about Liz. It's -  look, all you need to know about Liz is that things just didn’t feel... Right those last few weeks. I said something to that point and she freaked out and then she left. Maybe for good this time.  I dunno, I guess she’ll come back if she wants to but I think she knows that, I mean we both know that either way we're really, really through.” Catching the look of disbelief on Myers’ face Hellboy growls. “Really.”

John just holds his hands up in a sign of surrender and wears a look of exasperation. “Then you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on Red, because I’mq at a loss.”

“It’s-” Hellboy comes up short as another bolt of sensation courses through him. 

It had started like a tingling in the center of his back just under his spine nearly twenty hours ago, but it had pushed and grown and now it blossomed out and seemed to push at his chest from the inside. It was a hot, dry, insistent feeling that set his teeth on edge and made him so restless he couldn’t fucking stand it.

He might have been shaking. No, he was definitely shaking because John’s eyes were wide and he was coming closer and that was an abso-fucking-lutely terrible idea. 

Hellboy steps back, making sure to keep John at least an arm’s length away. The human pulls up short and stands there looking awkward and unsettled and a little hurt.

“Is this an Anung un Rama thing?” the young agent asks quietly after a moment

“It’s a demon thing.” Hellboy tries to make it sound dangerous, menacing, but John just frowns in that adorable way of his and _damn_.

“If you’re trying to scare me it’s not going to work.” The hurt fades away and is replaced by frustration. “I’m well aware of the fact that you’re a demon, but all I care about is the fact that you’re my friend.  Neither of us has many of those. Doesn't that means we have to take even better care of each other?”

Once again John tries to approach. Once again Hellboy steps back, this time accompanying his motion with a warning growl. 

The cats have been oddly scarce throughout this entire exchange, hiding in the bathroom or something. It means that when they’re not talking the room is so silent it’s stifling, nothing moving, no one really breathing for fear of missing something. Its too tense: the worst it's been since that time when John tried to help Hellboy on that very first mission and nearly got himself _killed_ and Hellboy just keeps thinking about how this isn’t going to work it isn’t going to work  _it isn’t going to work_.

“My father wasn’t sure if this was ever going to happen with me.” Is what he says aloud. “By the time I was fifty he’d decided there must have been some environmental factor I’d missed being raised  _here_  instead of... elsewhere.” Hellboy waves a hand vaguely as if by not mentioning his birthplace by name he can lessen it’s effect on who he is.

“‘This’ being... ?” 

Hellboy grits his teeth and folds his arms in front of his chest as if that could protect the both of them from what he’s got to grind out next

“I’m... in season. I’m in heat John.” 

That deer-in-headlights look returns and John tenses for a moment before reaching out for the nearby edge of a table to steady himself. “Oh.” He manages at length, sounding breathless once again.

It’s like the air in the room has become too thin to breathe and Hellboy has to reign in the urge to cringe away from the look of shell-shock on Myers’ face. “Damn, forget it, you should leave. I’ll-”

“Leave? Why on earth do you want me to leave? We have to find Liz or-”

“NO!” If Hellboy wasn’t so suddenly furious he’d be glad his rooms are mostly soundproof for the force of his yell. But he is furious. So furious at the sound of her name that he wants to kill something. Not John, or Liz, or anything like that. Just Something. Both his hands curl into fists as he lowers them to his sides. “Liz is not...” He pauses to swallow hard, trying to reign in the irrational anger. “Right.”

He’s shit at this and he knows it. He knows the look he levels at John has so many layers and emotions and complications that he can’t possibly expect the human to sort them all out, especially when he can’t figure them out himself. He already knows the solution and it’s John. It’s only John and there’s no other way, no one else.

He doesn’t know if John will understand.

Of course John’s nothing if not observant and the human stumbles backwards a few steps until his back hits a wall and he holds up a hand as if looking for a time out.

“Wait.” He manages to get out after a couple of tries, sounding as if the wind has been forced out of him. “Me?” He finally croaks after a long pause and there are so many uncomfortable feelings mixing inside Hellboy at that moment that he wants for nothing more than to be able to crack a grin and laugh like it was all one big sick joke. Overwhelmingly he feels the urge to go to John and take his expression of shock and fear away.

He can't do this to John.

While the awakening instincts in him roar to drag John to the bed and ravish him thoroughly, every lesson his father has ever taught him scream even louder that he is first and foremost a man and a creature of morals and rape is not acceptable.

He will never, ever do that to John. 

From that first time he jumped in front of a car for John, to every mission, every encounter, every moment since Hellboy had been running towards an encounter like this and he hadn’t even had the faintest inkling. At first John’s stubborn insistence on providing back up to whatever crazy plot Hellboy was hashing out had frustrated him, but the agent had made a point of learning just how to work with him so he was always right there when the demon needed him but somehow never underfoot. In turn Hellboy had unwittingly fallen into the role of John’s protector, never letting an enemy get close enough to the human to take a shot at him. These days they worked like a well oiled machine and the demon had come very close to taking it all for granted. 

Now he was facing the very real chance of loosing it all. Loosing John’s friendship, his trust, his support. If John balked, he faced loosing the very man himself when he ran to an outside world where Hellboy could not easily follow. Just like Liz. Hellboy felt dizzy at just the thought.

Maybe this would have been easier with Liz. If she’d been a little more trusting, a little less hostile to Hellboy’s efforts to shield her from the world maybe he would have found his consort in her.

Yet it wasn't meant to be.  She was every bit the brash, headstrong, stubborn warrior he was and when this heat had come he'd felt rubbed raw in all the wrong places.  His instincts had rejected any possibility of taking her as consort.

When he was with John though - god. Those same parts which itched around Liz felt soothed in his presence. It was John and his scent and his companionship and his soul which sang out to him.  He felt hooked, reeled in, tethered to this man in ways he was sure John couldn't even fathom.  

It feels so good to have him here, so close to victory-

But he can't do this to John. He can't.   _he won't._

“John, this was a bad idea. You really have to leave.”

\----

John’s shaking like a leaf and trying to gather his wits about him but its rather difficult when Hellboy’s rocked his world like this. 

There’s a possibility his vision blurred out there for a moment because when Hellboy’s bunker comes back into focus the first thing John notices is the new look of distress on the demon’s features. 

“John, this was a bad idea. You really have to leave.”

It’s nuts but he can hear it,  he can hear the self restraint cracking inhis friend's voice and that makes John’s decision for him.

The thing is Hellboy doesn’t really understand why John’s silently freaking out against the wall.  He's drawing all the strong conclusions and John struggles to calm down because he knows he's got to explain a thing or two before they continue to miscommunicate back and forth so much that they dig a hole for themselves they’ll never get out of. 

“Wait,” it’s shaky but he pushes off the wall carefully and swallows down his nerves. “you don’t understand, I’m not saying no, you just... Pulled the rug out from under me. I’m not leaving you.  I'm not.”

Hellboy laughs a little but it’s a hollow, brittle thing. “No John,  _you_  don’t understand. You can’t just stay and not... And not... shit, how are we ever going to look each other in the eye after this?”

Heartbeat slowing, expression softening John takes a small step forward. He’s rewarded when Hellboy doesn’t jerk back and the agent smiles a little. 

“Think about it this way.” he begins slowly, pleased when Hellboy looks away from a crack in the wall and makes eye contact with him. “And don’t get mad until I’m finished.”

\----

Hellboy frowns at that last demand but nods for John to continue. 

“How would you have reacted a few months ago if Liz had come to you and asked to get married and start a family?” There’s caution in John’s voice when he mentions the fire starter but Hellboy’s careful not to let anything show.

As John’s words sink in the demon has to actually work at imagining the happiness he would have felt, the overwhelming surprise which would have overtaken him. After all, the past month has seen so many changes in him, building up to the current events. Still, he can remember the passion he’d had for Liz not so long ago. The meaning of Myers’ words dawns on him and he can’t stop himself. He’s been holding so much back since the moment John opened the door to his room and it all comes rushing out in a spill of giddy disbelief.

He closes what little space is between them in the blink of an eye, his momentum forcing John to step backwards and once again be reunited with the wall. The human doesn’t seem to notice however as Hellboy covers the man’s surprised mouth with his own, pressing a first, bruising kiss to the lips he’s been dreaming about so vividly the last few nights. 

The kiss is every bit as thrilling as Hellboy had imagined it would might be, John’s full lips warm and soft under his slide and part, welcoming him in and the demon doesn’t ask twice. He dips his tongue in to his friend’s heat and tastes every corner, taking time to explore every part of the intimate area he’s been granted access to. He wraps his stone arm carefully around the human’s waist and cups the side of the man’s face with the one made of flesh. The heat of John’s rising blush is enough to be felt under his thumb and he strokes the cheekbone with reverence. 

It takes every ounce of self-control Red has left to wrench his head away from the exchange. Then he has to find a way to drudge up some more because John  _moans_  in this needy way that makes Hellboy loathe to deny him, even for a moment. 

But he has to, there are things that still need to be said.

Hellboy moves to rest his forehead against his soon-to-be lover’s, careful to not press the rough edge of his remnant horns against the man’s skin. “Damn John.” He whispers, not sure if he could find the breath to speak normally if he tried. “You never did anything that made me think that this was, I mean, I never-” 

If Hellboy had looked down he would have seen John biting his tongue to stifle the urge to moan again. Instead the man takes a shaky breath and wraps his arms around what he can reach of the demon’s shoulders before answering. “If I forget everything else I learned at Quantico, the notion that I should keep certain matters close to my heart will never leave me.”

A low level current of fury moves through Hellboy at the thought of John having to hide a part of who he is, but it was neither the time or the place for such things. “Have you ever done this before?” He asks instead, not sure of what answer he’s hoping to hear.

John’s reply is breathless. “Not for a long time.”

Hellboy pulls back enough to make sure John can see his eyes. “I, uh, well I haven’t, but I know what I  _want_  to do and I’ve had the mechanics of it explained to me.” If he’d been capable of blushing from embarrassment, he would have then at the recollection of  _that_  particular conversation with father. 

“Shit, John,” He murmurs after a moment when the sensation in his chest crests again. “I don’t know if when I let this have free reign I’m gonna be able to reel it back in.”

“It’s okay.” John murmurs.

“Do you trust me?”

“For Godssakes Hellboy.” John finally breaks their embrace to pull back and glare. “For the third time, yes, I trust you.” Then his shoulders relax and he reaches up a hand to just barely touch the skin around Hellboy’s horns. “More than you can possibly imagine.”

A full body shudder convulses through the demon at that touch and he reaches up to pull John’s hand away quickly. “Jesus Boy Scout, you’d think you’d done this with a demon before.”

Myers’ looks slightly embarrassed in that good-old-boy way of his that makes Hellboy so damn fond of him. “No, but I have thought about it.”

All the while Hellboy’s stone hand hasn’t left the place it’s wrapped around John’s waist. He can feel the heat coming off the human and it’s incredible. Very carefully Hellboy flexes his fingers, curling his hand more snugly over the man’s ribs and he pulls the human up close so they’re once again embracing. 

“Will you be my consort John?” Hellboy knows John probably has no idea just how loaded that question is, but undoubtedly Abe will help him explain the finer details of it later. Right now, he just doesn’t have time. The heat is building faster every minute, exponential even, and it’s driving a primal urge in him that’s so damn hard to fight. 

‘Just a little longer.’ he thinks, schooling his body into obedience. He’s learned a great deal of self-control over the years in order to deal with his massive strength, and he’s grateful for every bit of it now.

“This isn’t a one night only thing, is it?” John’s question is slightly muffled from where the man’s pushed his face against Hellboy’s shoulder. Hellboy tenses slightly.

“No. It’s a lot more... permanent.”

Out of all the monsters, demons, and life and death situations Hellboy’s faced over they years, the moment of silence that precedes John’s answer is the most terrifying thing he’s ever had to contend with. 

“Yeah Hellboy, I’ll be your consort. Just, promise to explain to me exactly what that means later, okay?”

And the demon grins and takes John’s face in his flesh hand again, moving it so the human can see the genuine warmth in his smile as he answers “Good plan.” And re-starts a kiss he’s not sure he ever wants to stop.

\----

Somehow they make it to the bed, clothes coming off along the way, and when Hellboy urges John down on to the mattress and crawls on top of him something starts to give. They kiss again and it’s all nipping teeth and tongue and bruising pressure and it could never be called tender but Hellboy is being as careful as his heat will allow because he would never hurt John. Ever. 

Abruptly Hellboy pulls back from worshipping John’s mouth with a look of frustration on his face. “Three days.” He grunts before moving back in intent to claim another kiss.

John looks confused and frowns. “Excuse me?” He has to turn his head to the side in order to evade the demon intent on stealing his breath away.

“I forgot to mention that this is gonna last for three days.” Hellboy says quickly, trying to follow John’s mouth and grumbling when those lips pull out of reach. Then he sits back and thinks about it for a moment, frowning. “Ah, fuck, you’re gonna be sore John.” There’s a small flash of guilt on Hellboy’s features and it’s so out of place it almost makes Myers want to laugh.

“Shit.” John mutters instead, shaking his head, turning his head back to face Hellboy and relaxing as much as he could. This would be... Intense. But he was serious when he’d agreed to be Hellboy’s consort, whatever that was exactly. He was devoted to this man; he’d nearly died enough for him over the last year and a half to know that he’d do anything to help him, to make his life easier. 

“Just, try to be as... Considerate as you can HB.” He mutters. ‘Be gentle with me’ are the words that flash through his mind and he grits his teeth in embarrassment. 

“I’ll always take care of you John.”

At Hellboy’s words John takes the time to really study his face. Never before has the demon directed such candid emotions his way and the intensity burning in his eyes is consuming him. He trusts this man with every fibre of his being. 

John’s eyes trail down Hellboy’s body from the broad, hard, red chest past the narrow hips to the erect penis that's larger and longer than any human cock hanging between the demon’s legs, and allows himself for a moment to feel apprehensive. Then he squashes it. Three days is daunting, but even if it had been three months of being stuck in this room mating continuously with his amorous demon he wouldn’t have changed his mind. 

He loved Hellboy. And although he was still uncertain to the full extent of Hellboy’s care for him, it didn’t matter right now. His friend needed him, had sought him out and asked for this, and John now gave of himself freely and with joy . They’d deal with the more complicated stuff later, maybe with Abe playing mediator. John was well aware that neither he nor Hellboy was all that talented in the ‘talking about feelings’ department. 

The smile that breaks across John’s face is small but genuine, and he reaches up to tug the tie from Hellboy’s hair, letting the black strands loose so he can more easily thread his fingers through them and urge his demon to meet him in a kiss. 

“I know you will.” 

\----

Hellboy had assumed at one time that John wouldn’t have any idea on what to do in the bedroom. In the last year and a half that they’d known each other he’d never smelled another person on John. Hell, he’d never even seen John show interest in anyone after that time with Liz. 

As the demon’s world spirals down to John, naked John, hotmoaningnaked John, Hellboy’s glad to be proven wrong. The human submits to Hellboy’s strength and insistence to dominate without any fuss, but he remains an active, skilled player in their exchange. Their kiss breaks just so Hellboy can move on to the thin skin over the juncture where neck meets shoulder, biting firmly on the muscle there but not enough to cause pain. John arches his back and humid appreciatively, one hand disentangling itself from Hellboy’s hair so he can skate it down the demon’s back as far as he can reach, digging his fingers into the hard muscle he finds there, clinging to him and urging him closer. 

Pushing his stone hand under John, Hellboy makes the human keep his back arched up even when he tries to relax again, giving the demon a chance to move lower and let his tongue glide over the taught skin of John’s chest. He feels the heaving of John’s breath, senses the tension in John’s trembling legs as the human tries to brace his feet on the bed only to have his heels slip against the sheets.

He growls wickedly. 

Instinct inside Hellboy is screaming and his ability to reason is shattering to pieces.  Threads of his control are snapping until all he can think is ‘mine mine mine make him mine.’ He wants to smell John, taste the man, feel his body contort in orgasm and the demon descends over the man’s flushed, erect cock, swallowing him down easily and burying his nose against the human’s hip. He breaths deep around his mouthful, inhaling his consort’s musky male scent and it’s intoxicating. 

He growls and swallows, sucks hard, and is primally satisfied at the way John’s control fractures as the man cries out in rapture . Hellboy’s flesh hand pushes John’s legs further apart, not satisfied until they’re spread obscenely wide, and moves to press against John’s sac, squeezing his balls firmly before moving back and just resting his hand against the man’s entrance. His palm presses against John’s perineum, his fingers skate over John’s anus and the human’s cries turn to whimpers. He’s begging or warning and Hellboy doesn’t care, continues to swallow, intent on bringing his lover to completion. 

It’s not a long wait as John moans and cries “Oh, god, Hellboy!” and releases into his lover’s throat. In another time or place Hellboy may have laughed at the human having spilled himself so quickly, but now he just feels smug, delighted, possessive and he doesn’t let the human go, still swallowing and nursing and lapping at the organ until John’s breathy moans turn to cries again and the human tries to push him away, the sensation too much for the over-sensitized skin. Hellboy growls and the stimulation becomes even greater and there are tears in John’s eyes as he can’t decide if this is pleasure or pain. He falls back again into the stone hand cradling his ribs and whimpers until he’s breathless from it and Hellboy finally pulls away, satisfied to see John is once again mostly hard. 

Without a pause to appreciate his handiwork Hellboy moves back up to John’s face, his flesh hand cradling the man’s skull. The kiss he shares with his consort is consuming, ferocious as he plunges his tongue in and out of the human’s mouth. He rumbles in pleasure when John’s own hands move from where he’d fisted them in the bed sheets and wrap around the demon’s shoulders, trying to press them even closer together, stoking the inferno building between them. 

John can taste himself on the kiss and it’s a flavour that’s been foreign to him for years. Now mingled with the taste of Hellboy John can’t get enough, sucking on the slick muscle entering his mouth, swallowing hard and arching himself into his demon, moaning into the kiss as his renewed erection presses against Hellboy’s still unspent member. 

The demon’s tail lashes back and forth through this, whipping through the air without purpose until it snags something on the table by the bed and swings around to the side. Hellboy almost crushes the tube of gel when it drops it into his hand. He then tries to lube the tail, but he’s impatient with the preparations and only half aware of exactly why he needs to do this anyways. When the demon breaks the kiss in a moment of frustration so he can finish the task, John looks at him confused until he notices what his lover is doing and he swallows hard before bending his head down to focus instead on tasting Hellboy’s chest. Latching on to a pert nipple and biting harder than he’d ever be comfortable doing with a human lover causes Hellboy to let the lube fall from his hand with a growl. Using his greater weight he detaches the human and forces John to lay flat on the bed.  His stone hand is now braced against the mattress to better control how much of his considerable mass is pressing into John. 

John’s mouth is dry and his head is spinning. He can feel Red’s slicked tail sliding along his side, heading unerringly lower and he tries to swallow his nerves but there’s a bubble of uncertainty rising in him that he’s not sure he should give voice to. 

“Hellboy.” He whimpers softly, so quiet it’s barely a sound at all but the demon glances up from where he’d been lapping at the sweat gathering along John’s collarbone with a wild look in his eyes.

The word means nothing to the demon. He doesn’t know his name from a banana, but he can smell the fear that’s gathering under his consort’s scent and that tells the demon all he needs to know. 

He doesn’t stop his ministrations with his tail, just seeks John entrance and immediately starts to move the appendage forward, prepping his lover for what’s to come. 

\----

John has experience in how this works, and being caught up in the the look of passion Hellboy’s giving him dulls the bite of anxiety some, but he can’t seem to stop the way his body tenses as the demon’s tail seeks entrance. Hellboy doesn’t back off, just forces the lubed tip past the ring of guardian muscle and it hurts, it burns and John groans before his resistance suddenly gives way and the tail moves in further more easily than before. 

The sting lingers as the tail moves deeper, seeking John’s prostate and finding it. The appendage is only about as thick as two human fingers together though, and pain fast abates in the wake of pleasure that pressure on that hidden bundle of nerves causes. Another string of whimpers and moans falls from John’s mouth and he bites his lip to try and reign in his sounds. Others have told him that he’s noisy in the bedroom, and he tries to hold it back until Hellboy growls for the umpteenth time since they climbed into the bed and reaches up with his flesh hand to worm his fingers into John’s mouth.

The human’s sounds become choked as he starts to suck on the thick digits, seeking some comfort from the renewed burn that comes when Hellboy pulls out, twists his tail over on itself, and goes back in to stretch John further. 

\----

Hellboy’s chest flushes burgundy in arousal and a fire burns deep in his golden, feral eyes. The sounds John makes as he stretches him make the demon impossibly harder, make it hard to wait, hard to hold out until the human is at a point where he can stand the girth. 

Then John bites on the demon’s fingers none to gently and skates his foot down Hellboys thigh before swinging his leg up and trying to press the man closer with his heel and the demon can only be asked to endure so much before it gives in to the need to finish this, to make him and his consort one.

When he tries to pull his fingers from John’s covetous mouth however the human moans and reaches to grab his wrist and keep it there. His actions illicit a rumbling sound from Hellboy which turns to full on growl when the human does not immediately obey the non-verbal command. John’s prize is ripped away and the human’s eyes shoot open, a look of fear at his lover’s actions flashing across his face but Hellboy won’t have that. Hellboy has no need to cause pain to prove his dominance, the human has no need to fear.

The demon smiles slowly and his tongue comes out to run over his lips, refocusing the human’s attention with the leisurely movement. John’s breathing hard, his heart racing and he spreads his legs as wide as they can go, twisting as he pushes his hips up, seeking something more from Hellboy. 

“Red.” He manages to choke out and it’s the raw note of pure need that moves the demon to align himself with the human’s entrance, the tip of his penis running over the stretched, wet hole before, with a satisfied rumble, he begins to press in. 

Instinctually Hellboy knows to look to John’s face as he moves unflinchingly deeper into the human. The swollen, flushed lips open in a silent wail, the jumping muscle in John’s tense neck, Hellboy knows his mate is in pain but damn the human is incredibly hot and tight and smooth around Hellboy as he moves deeper in to his lover. 

He doesn’t stop once, wouldn’t stop for anything, but he does lean down and whine quietly as he licks at the straining tendon in John’s neck, his stone hand holding John firmly in place while his flesh one strokes reassuringly at the man’s side. 

With a sudden gasping sob the tension gives way, as if John’s body could no longer sustain the resistance, and Hellboy jerks the rest of the way home.  It makes John choke out another cry in quick succession. Only now does the demon pause, carefully scenting the air for any trace of blood. All that comes back is the salt of the few stray tears that leaked from John’s tightly shut lids, and the tantalizing, musky scent of arousal that’s building once again in his lover. 

John’s cock is only half hard and Hellboy moves from petting John’s stomach to wrapping his hand around the organ and squeezing firmly. The human’s internal walls are spasming around his length and as soon as the human shifts his hips the tiniest bit Hellboy’s moving again.

It’s not supposed to last, the demon riding his new consort hard, John crying out as his prostate is found and struck repeatedly on every inward thrust of the inhumanly large cock inside of him. Hellboy’s all teeth and tongue as he moves in to kiss John, stealing away what little breath the human has been able to find, and he feels wickedly satisfied when his lover starts to pant again, gasping, his eyes glazing over like he doesn’t know where he is or what day it is or even what is his name but it doesn’t matter. Then the black pupils blown wide focus on Hellboy and the look of pleasure and trust makes the demon roar, snapping his hips just a little bit harder, driving himself just a little bit deeper into the human’s accommodating heat. Their sounds reach new heights as the coupling reaches a fever pitch and John’s weeping as he comes, babbling at Hellboy, nonsense and declarations and pleas all in one jumbled string.

The demon can’t translate, doesn’t want to, doesn’t have to as he snarls out his own words, deeper and more violent than John’s but the devotion is every bit as clear.

_He is mine!_

And John’s eyes roll up into his head as he moans anew, his body tingling from the strength of Hellboy’s finishing thrust and the scalding heat of his lover’s release inside him.

\----

John can’t move, can’t speak, and doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to. Hellboy freezes with his back arched and his head thrown back and his hips so tight to John’s ass that it’s like he’s trying to make them dissolve and become one entity. The bruises are going to be extraordinary and John smiles as he reaches up a hand to touch the taut lines of the demon’s neck above him. 

At the light brush of his fingers Hellboy’s body breaks it’s line of tension and he relaxes until he’s looking at John’s face again. For a moment the human wonders if he should be scared at what he sees: the human rationality that’s usually in Hellboy’s eyes is completely missing, but the animal edge that is there is so far from threatening that John couldn’t be frightened if he tried. 

He looks possessive.  And satisfied.  And smug.

A warm feeling is infusing his entire body and he opens his mouth to say something to try and communicate with the feral demon, but then Hellboy moves and all John does is gasp. The large cock inside him is still half hard, but the demon pulls out and starts moving John’s body around until he’s situated on his side with his back to the wall. Then Red lays down himself so he’s facing John, throwing one arm and leg over John’s body and pulling the man flush against his own form. 

The heat radiating from the demon is still like a furnace but John finds it extraordinarily comforting, even in the already high humidity of the room. A couple brave felines are creeping back in and making themselves at home on the furniture and John smiles reassuringly at one over Hellboy’s shoulder as if to say ‘it’s okay, we’re done for now.’

Folding his arms in front of his chest so his hands rest on Hellboy’s chest, John sighs, cataloguing his aches with pleasure and he kisses the raised ridge of a collar bone just in front of his lips. The demon grumbles in a way that almost seems friendly, affectionate even, but John’s not good at reading these non-verbal sounds yet so it’s just a guess. Still, his heart swells when Hellboy presses his own lips against the top of John’s head before the demon’s flesh hand pulls the human’s skull forward to rest against his shoulder.

Maybe he’ll be regretting this more in seventy-two hours when he’s so spent he can’t speak and too sore to move, but for now the thought that he and  _Hellboy_  have a chance at  _this_  is almost too joyous for him to handle. He doesn’t let the sharp edged worry that Hellboy will tire of him penetrate the moment of pure contentment he’s feeling so he closes his eyes and lets his thoughts go, trusting Hellboy’s strength, his warmth, his gentle touch as he holds the human close.

\----

 _This is right._  The demon thinks even as he drowses.  _Mine._

And he holds the sleeping mortal tighter. 

Somewhere in the back of Hellboy’s mind the rational part of him has a lot of thinking to do. He’d never intended for this to happen between him and  _anyone_ , let alone between him and his handler, but John’s open trust, unflinching loyalty, and willing, generous offering of his body all warmed him to the core. It was quite possible he was in love with John, and the thought didn’t frighten him as much now as it might have once. 

He still isn’t sure on all the details of this consort thing, but he knows it is supposed to be more or less a forever sort of deal. Still basking in the post-orgasmic glow of their first mating, Red’s pretty damn sure of all the people in the world he could have gotten hitched with, John’s not so bad. 

He smiles and rumbles contentedly as he curls around the human even more snugly. Already another wave of the heat is starting to build in his chest but he’ll let John sleep for now. After all, it seems like the might just have eternity together to get this thing right.


End file.
